Venus VS A Polestar
by ZoeDesu
Summary: "I have to do something ... I have to tell him," she murmured. When she heard there was going to be a small intermission, she mustered enough courage to go back out there. Sometimes a star can shine brighter enough to prove a planet. Paula proves this her way. (One-shot piece with a crummy title, but it's worth a shot nonetheless).


**Hello everyone. I have another piece to write, or more like, I just had inspiration. Second one-shot I write for this game. Ok, here we go. By the way, I may reconsider a small chapter sequel for "Foolishly Replaced", so keep an eye on that if you liked it.**

**The following pairing is: Ness and Paula **

**(A/N: Italics mean flashbacks or thoughts)**

The girl closed the door behind her swiftly as she walked into the preschool.

_"He's done so much ..., why didn't I just tell him?"_

She walked even slower as her father ran up to her and embraced her like never before. She felt much better, but it still wasn't enough. "Are you ok, honey?," her father asked her, obviously worried after all that has happened. Paula looked up at him weakly and tried to smile. "Nothing, we just saved the world ...," was all she said as she pulled away and proceeded to her room.

A few days went by, nothing more than the sounds of birds chirping from outside her window can be heard. During these days she had hung out with her friends and took care of the kids at the preschool, nothing else, at first everything seemed neutral, like they did nothing. She had heard some of the people talk about them though.

That's when one day, the gang was invited to celebrate their victory at the theater. She expected almost all the people who knew them to be there. And it was surprise to them, a big surprise. The blonde sighed as she straightened herself up in her seat, the show was expected to start soon.

Next to her sat Jeff, who was busy fixing his tie and doing some random calculations. And next to the nerd, sat Poo, who was observing Ness. Ness was sitting in the front seats, he had a eager expression on his face. Paula knew what it meant. "Miss Venus is performing for us tonight," Jeff whispered into Paula's ear when he noticed she was beginning to wonder why Ness wasn't sitting with them.

The girl swallowed. "Hmph ...," she said, fixing her bow as she blushed hard. "I can see why he isn't sitting with us ...," she growled. Poo looked over at the two. "Yes, Master Ness seems to like Miss Venus ...," he commented. Paula looked down and mumbled furiously under her breath.

Jeff backed away from her a bit. Then the girl stood up. "I'm going over to the restroom ...," she said when she saw that the show was about to begin. She quickly rushed over. She locked herself in one of the stalls. She heard Venus sing. She could've sworn she heard Ness cheer at the top of his lungs and whistle. She heard the entire crowd roar and clap.

_"Tell him ..., tell him now!"_

"I have to do something ... I have to tell him," she murmured. When she heard there was going to be a small intermission, she mustered enough courage to go back out there. Suddenly, she bumped into Ness. "Paula!," he greeted, hugging her. She blushed as she returned it. "The show was great! And Venus was amazing, where were you?," he said, as he dreamily thought about that. She frowned a bit, but she tried not look like she was furious.

"Oh, I went to the bathroom. But hey, the show isn't over you know ...," she said. Ness looked at her, he noticed she looked rather funky, not exactly in a very cheery state. "Are you okay?," he asked. "Did you eat too much or something? You should be happy, y'know."

Paula shook her head. "Oh, I'm fine ... really ... just tired, I don't know why ..," she said as she walked away, leaving Ness confused. She just walked, she didn't return to her seat. She purposely walked backstage. She noticed a small chest. She looked around to make sure no one was looking as she carefully opened it. Inside was a feathery white dress. It sparkled before the girl's eyes like a diamond.

"You like it don't ya?," she heard a sly, feminine voice say. She turned and just stared. The woman walked up to her. "I know you have an eye for the little hero ...," Venus said to her as she stood before her. Paula swallowed. Venus was much prettier than she expected. This was the first time she had ever been this close to the beautiful woman, besides Ness. No wonder he liked her.

"If I were you, I'd wear that," the woman said, being rather sly. Paula swallowed as she ran her fingers over the dress' feathery texture. "You like the little runt don't ya?," Venus asked. Paula nodded as she looked over at the woman. "Ness isn't a runt ..., he's my hero, ... and ..." she noticed Venus was smiling. Of course, she knew the woman was joking, but she did actually looked rather rude. She knew she wanted Paula to say it.

"I know you were rather funky when I gave him that little reward for saving The Runaway Five. That told me a lot," the woman said, laughing. "I don't care much about the kid, but I know you do. Why not prove it?"

"He really likes you, though ... I don't think-," suddenly, she was hushed as the woman placed her index finger over her lips. "Shut up and put on the dress. Get out there and show him. Plus, I need him off my shoulders anyway, haha~!," she said to Paula softly as she winked. Paula just stared as the woman left, the sound of her high heels fading as she walked away and heard her laugh.

The girl didn't hesitate as she quickly put on the dress and fixed herself up. "You ready?," she heard the woman come in again. She looked at the girl in the dress as she nodded and chuckled. "Pretty sure that runt will fall for a sexy little thing like you. Feel like I'm lookin' at the minituare version of myself. OK, get ready now," Venus said as she handed her the microphone. "You know what to do. He's all yours."

Paula smiled as looked at her. She blushed as the curtains opened as the lights flashed before her, making the dress sparkle. She stood before the crowd as she held the mic tight. She saw Ness, who stared at her in awe. She smiled as the music started to play and she began to sing.

**(AN: The song used here is none other than "Listen to Your Heart" by the one and only Roxette)**

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile.**

**I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.**

**You've built a love but that love falls apart.**

**Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.**

**Listen to your heart**

**when he's calling for you.**

**Listen to your heart**

**there's nothing else you can do.**

**I don't know where you're going**

**and I don't know why,**

**but listen to your heart**

**before you tell him goodbye.**

**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.**

**The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.**

**They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,**

**the feeling of belonging to your dreams.**

**Listen to your heart**

**when he's calling for you.**

**Listen to your heart**

**there's nothing else you can do.**

**I don't know where you're going**

**and I don't know why,**

**but listen to your heart**

**before you tell him goodbye.**

**And there are voices**

**that want to be heard.**

**So much to mention**

**but you can't find the words.**

**The scent of magic,**

**the beauty that's been**

**when love was wilder than the wind.**

Suddenly, she saw Ness get up on stage as he slowly walked towards her, his purple eyes glowing with awe and amazement as he blushed. Paula continued to sing.

**Listen to your heart**

**when he's calling for you.**

**Listen to your heart**

**there's nothing else you can do.**

**I don't know where you're going**

**and I don't know why,**

**but listen to your heart**

**before you tell him goodbye.**

**Listen to your heart**

**when he's calling for you.**

**Listen to your heart**

**there's nothing else you can do.**

**I don't know where you're going**

**and I don't know why,**

**but listen to your heart**

**before you tell him goodbye.**

The crowd thundered in applause as the girl blushed. Suddenly she felt Ness' arms around her as he warmly hugged her. "You ... uh ... were amazing ...," he whispered shyly as she looked deep into the girl's eyes. Paula couldn't take that cute look he was giving him. She instinctively kissed him quickly out of the corner of his eye. She gasped and looked down.

He lifted her head up. She swallowed. "Ness, I remember what I wanted to tell you now ... You know, after we saved the world that day ...," Paula said, hugging him tighter as she got closer. "I love you ...," she murmured in his ear. The boy smiled and rubbed noses with her. "Well ... umm ...," he mumbled as he blushed as he chuckled. "I love you, too ..."

Far behind the stage, Venus was observing them. She chuckled as she proceeded to leave. "Well, that's one good deed I've done in a while ...," she said as the sound of her sly laughter slowly died down as she left.

**Yet another piece from me to all you kind people. Thank you and I hoped you liked it. And you expected a song like Eight Melodies or something, huh? Just wanted to be creative here. I couldn't find the lyrics to the song anyway, though I think would've suit it a lot better. But anyways, I tried my best here, again, thank you~**


End file.
